Little Guren
by BlackAvengerGirl
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, now married to Hinata Hyuuga and with three children, is facing the challenge of sending his oldest daughter to the Ninja Academy for the first time. After a few days, she disappears without a trace. Is the red lotus flower doomed to wilt for all eternity? Will Sasuke risk everything to find his little girl? M for violence and language. SasuxHina, NaruxSaku, OC pairs
1. Prolouge: Pain Turns to Joy

**Hi everyone! This is BlackAvengerGirl and I'm back with a new fanfiction! I have been so excited to publish this because I know this story will be amazing! And I hope you like it! I had to split the 1st chapter in half because it became kind of...long...**

**In case you don't know, _Guren _is a song by the Japanese rock band, the GazettE and it's VERY beautiful. And yes, the focus pairing is Hinata and Sasuke (kind of more in Sasuke's point of view) because I like that pairing, so if you don't like it then I'm sorry. But their will be a lot of focus on Sasuke's children who you'll meet next chapter. :) **

**Yes and I'm sorry, but Itachi's dead in this story :'(**

**Disclaimer: All of Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto except for OCs**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**/**

'Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take this woman to be your wife whom you'll cherish forever, even in death?'

'I do.'

'Do you, Hinata Hyuga, take this man to be your husband whom you'll cherish forever, even in death?'

'I do.'

'I will now anounce you both as husband and wife.'

/

'Congratulations!' Ino Yamanaka squealed as she pounced on her friend in front of her. The Hyuuga heiress blushed out of happiness and hugged her friend back. 'Thank you Ino. I'm happy.' Ino looked at the pale woman and gave a grin. 'Who were to think that the smart, handsome Sasuke Uchiha, would ask such a shy girl like you to be his wife!'

Hinata fiddled with the wine glass she was holding. 'Am I r-really that shy?' she asked quietly. Ino laughed. 'Oh don't worry love! I'm sure in time, when Sasuke claims you with his 'tool', you'll be fine in no time!' Hinata's red face deepened as a look of horror appeared on her face. 'I-Ino!' she cried out in embarrassment.

Just after that, a young woman with pink hair and a big tummy, walked towards them with a big smile on her face.

'Just after she gets married to Sasuke, you still pick on her?' the woman said to Ino. The blonde kunoichi squealed in delight at the sight of her friend.

'Sakura! You look beautiful! You did a great job as Hinata's bridesmaid. How's the baby?'

Sakura Uzumaki put her hands on her belly as the other two females watched in fascination. The look on her face, Hinata noticed, was warm and Sakura looked...like a mother. Hinata bit her lip as she knew that Naruto's child was inside of Sakura and not her.

It was a few years after the Ninja War and a lot has changed. Sasuke, had returned to the village after his best friend, Naruto managed to convince him to come home. Naruto had become the Seventh Hokage after the war, so using that position, he allowed Sasuke as much freedom as everyone else in the Hidden Leaf Village. He even changed the Hyuuga clan, by combining the Main branch and the Cadet branch together, however that took a lot of effort and a lot of debating. Everything was going fine until the day when Naruto had announced his engagement to Sakura. Hinata felt her heart shatter into pieces at that moment. At the actual wedding, she almost didn't go but forced herself to come along. She shed tears that day, in the village square. People probably thought that she was crying out of happiness, but only her older cousin, Neji Hyuuga and her teammates, Kiba Inuzuka, with his large dog Akamaru, and Shino Aburame, noticed that they were tears of a broken heart.

But soon after that day, she met Sasuke properly. She had only seen him in battle and around the village but had never actually talked to him before. They began dating and soon started getting serious before Sasuke popped the big question. She got approval from her father, who needed a lot of convincing because Sasuke _was _the only remaining Uchiha and he was a missing nin for years.

She wondered secretly what it was like having a child inside of her. A life forming in her body. Her heart fluttered with passion as she kept think about it.

'Anyways, Hinata congratulations! I hope Sasuke-kun will make you happy. He needs a woman like you in his life.' Sakura winked at the lavender-eyed woman.

Hinata forced herself to remove the thoughts from her mind. Frowning a little, she thought, '_Come on Hinata. You're married to Sasuke now. You have to stop dreaming about Naruto and move along with your life.' _

Meanwhile, Uchiha Sasuke was leaning against the wall, wine glass in hand, with Naruto next to him. Naruto was congratulating him and babbling as Naruto does.

'You know, I _never _thought a jerk like you would get married to someone like Hinata. It's just weird!' Naruto yelled in excitement.

'Shut up dobe. I'm human just like you.' Sasuke sneered at Naruto, tempted to throw the contents of his glass at Naruto's grinning face. Naruto sighed and put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. 'Mr and Mrs Uchiha. I think it's nice.'

Sasuke snorted in amusement. He took a sip from his glass when he heard a voice aimed at him.

'Uchiha.'

Sasuke lowered his glass to meet the white eyes of Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin. Sasuke realised that Neji would now be some sort of brother-in-law, so he guessed it wouldn't hurt to be more familiar.

'Hello Aniki.' said the Uchiha man, trying not to laugh at Neji's face which was a mixture of surprise, disgust and embarrassment. 'W-What are you playing at Uchiha?' Neji snapped. Sasuke looked at his wine glass and smirked. Naruto was enjoying this as well as he silently snickered.

'Well, since me and Hinata are married, I think that means we're kind of like brothers. Isn't that right?' Sasuke said, still not looking at Neji.

Neji huffed and folded his arms. 'I have no brothers Uchiha. I never will. And what about you just dropping Itachi like that just because he's dead.'

Sasuke growled at Neji. 'Shut up you white eyed bastard!'

'Stoned face!'

'Girly retard!'

'Traitor!'

Naruto watched the two fight and then stepped between them with his arms out. 'Hey hey. No fighting. This is Sasuke and Hinata's wedding! Save it for tomorrow.'

The two prodigies glared at each other but they knew Naruto was right. This night was special.

'Hey Sasuke, your bride's waiting for you!' A cry out from Kiba made the three men jump. Naruto laughed in glee and pushed Sasuke towards the main area. 'Go on Sasuke-teme!'

Sasuke ignored Naruto's insult and made his way to where Hinata was, but not before he heard these words from Neji. 'Mark my words, Sasuke Uchiha. If you make Hinata miserable, I won't ever forgive you.'

_ **(By the way, just let you know when Sasuke and Hinata married they were both 18 years old... yeah i know it's young, but i guess it's possible... right?)**

* * *

**Did you like it? It will become way more cuter next chapter, since it's about 97% complete. So please favourite and review :) They help!  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Passing Days Drew Us Closer

**Here's the first chapter~~~! YAYNESS! I'm very happy with how this turned out! Please read and review! (BTW this *wwww* and this *v* means a break in the paragraphs)**

* * *

-6 years later -

Sasuke - 24 years old

Hinata - 23 years old

~WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW~

Uchiha Sasuke was lying in the huge bed which he shared with Hinata. It was early morning and the sun touched the dark curtains that hid the room with the sleeping couple. Sasuke cracked his eyes open and turned over to look at his beautiful wife, who had a peaceful sleeping look on her face, her long dark blue hair spread out around her. He smiled at her whilst he reached out to brush a stray lock of hair from her face.

'OTOU-SAN!' a high-pitched squeal came tearing through the house like the body whom it belonged to. The little girl jumped on the bed in pure excitement.

This girl, was Sasuke and Hinata's daughter, Uchiha Tsumai. She had long black hair and dark grey eyes. She was small and her cheeks were round and rosy. She was quite bubbly and energetic, which wasn't a common thing in the Uchiha household, as Sasuke was cold and Hinata was quiet. The small six year old climbed over to her father, who looked at her with a smile.

'Morning Tsumai, why are you up so early?' Sasuke moved over so that his little girl could snuggle next to him, and that's what she did.

'Otou-san! Today I start going to Ninja school right?' she asked, her big eyes staring up at her father. Sasuke stroked her long hair. 'Yes. It's exciting for all of us.'

The Uchiha man could still remember the day when Tsumai was born into the world. He remembered holding her small form in his arms and how he felt so much love. He remembered crying. He remembered smiling. He remembered praying to his mother, father and older brother in heaven, saying 'Look, Okaa-san and Otou-san. This is your granddaughter. And Aniki, this is your niece.'

Tsumai shook Sasuke's body in an attempt to get him out of bed. 'Otou-san! I'm going to be late for Ninja School!' Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. He made a pretend sad look at Tsumai. 'But to get out of bed, I need a magic spell from a princess.'

Tsumai looked confused but then leaned over and planted a kiss on Sasuke's cheek. She smiled in satisfaction. 'There! All better?'

'Thank you, princess. Now how about you go wake your brother while I start making pancakes?' Sasuke said, seeing his daughter's face light up in excitement. She clambered off the bed and ran out of the room shouting, 'Keiichi! Wake up. Otou-san's cooking pancakes!'

Sasuke smiled to himself and dragged himself out of bed. He leaned over to Hinata and kissed her head. 'You stay in bed. I'll get this all sorted, okay?'

Hinata smiled sweetly up at him, snuggling in the pillows. 'She sure is excited today.' she said as Sasuke pulled some jeans and a black shirt out of the wardrobe. Sasuke sighed. 'I was just like that at her age. Always running around giggling.' he muttered. Hinata laughed. 'She's at a cute age right now. Enjoy it, before she hits puberty.'

Sasuke's face paled at the thought. When he finished dressing, he walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen where Tsumai and Keiichi were sitting at the table, Tsumai all bubbly and happy, while Keiichi looked like he just got out of bed and was rubbing his tired eyes.

Sasuke and Hinata had three children. There was Tsumai, the eldest, his son, Keiichi who was only four, and there was his youngest daughter Aoi, who was eleven months old.

Keiichi was a short boy, with a hair colour like his mother's, only darker and also had very light grey eyes. Aoi had bright blue eyes, and a mop of indigo-blue hair.

Seeing his father, Keiichi snapped out of his sleepy state and ran to Sasuke, who picked him up and twirled him around. 'Good morning, tiger. You look grumpy today.' Sasuke said to his son, stroking the bangs out of his eyes. Keiichi's face was a little irritated. He buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck and made a muffled sound which sounded like a mumble.

'Hey, what happened?' Sasuke asked Keiichi softly. Keiichi replied in a tired voice, 'Suma sqweamed in my ear and woke me up.'

Sasuke gave Tsumai a look. 'Tsumai. Apologise to your brother please.'

The small Uchiha girl pouted and crossed her arms. 'You said I could wake him up. And I did.' 'Yeah but there's no need to scream in his ears like that. That wasn't nice.'

'Fine. Keiichi, I'm sorry.' Tsumai said finally, only because she wanted to eat pancakes and go to the Academy.

Sasuke put Keiichi down and went to the kitchen cupboards to pull out pancake ingredients. He started making the batter, when Hinata came in with Aoi on her hip. Tsumai gave her a big toothy grin. 'Okaa-san! Otou-san's making pancakes for me.' she said. Keiichi frowned at his older sister. 'Me too! I want pancakes.' he said loudly.

Hinata put Aoi in her highchair and went to go get a bottle for her. Sasuke was whisking eggs as he looked over at the table to see Tsumai playing peek-a-boo with her little sister, while Keiichi was playing with the spoons on the table. He looked at Hinata who was heating up the baby bottle. 'Got anything planned for today?' he asked.

'I've got some shopping to do after the opening ceremony and then I'm going to head over to the Hyuuga house to see Neji and TenTen. That's all for today.' she answered. 'What about you?'

Sasuke stirred the batter with the spoon, thinking to himself. 'Maybe I'll go over and see Naruto and Sakura. I just hope he's not too busy. Being Hokage and all. I'll bring Keiichi with me so that he can play with Yuya for a bit.' Yuya was Naruto and Sakura's son. He was the same age as Tsumai and the Uchiha and Uzumaki kids had grown up together, so they all got along fine.

Hinata walked over to Aoi's highchair and lifted her up to feed her the bottle. 'Do you mind bringing Aoi too? I'm sure she would like to play too. Rather than being with me all day.' she asked her husband who nodded.

'Sure. I'm sure Naruto would be happy about that. He's always going over how cute and chubby she is.' Sasuke sighed, remembering the memories.

Sasuke was soon finished making pancakes and he set them on the table, along with maple syrup, lemon juice, brown sugar, fruit and butter. The family tucked in hungrily.

'These are yummy Otou-san!' Tsumai said giving a sweet smile at Sasuke who felt his heart flutter at his daughter's cuteness. 'Keiichi, you've got maple syrup all over your face.' Hinata said, using a napkin to wipe the sticky stuff off her son, who squirmed at the contact. Aoi gave a high-pitched giggle and banged her hands on the highchair's table. Sasuke reached over to tickle her chubby belly. 'What's that laugh for, munchkin?' he asked, as she squealed more at her tummy being tickled.

After everything was cleared from the table and washed, it was time to get ready for the ceremony. Sasuke swept his son into the boy's room to get him dressed. He pulled out a small blue kimono and began to undress Keiichi. 'Otou-san?' Keiichi asked, chubby fingers playing with the soft fabric of the kimono that Sasuke was fixing. 'Yes? What is it?' Sasuke asked.

'Will you make pancakes when I start gowing to ninja school?' Keiichi asked innocently. His gaze was on the fabric as he pulled a face that almost made the Uchiha man's self-control break. 'Don't worry. We'll make pancakes when it's your turn. I promise okay?' Sasuke finished with the kimono and Keiichi ran off to show his mother how he looked. Sasuke followed behind him to enter Tsumai's bedroom, where Hinata was just tying the sash at the back of her eldest daughter's kimono. Her kimono was a deep blue with a flower pattern at the collar, with a purple sash. She saw Sasuke and instantly her face broke into a grin. 'Otou-san, look at me! I'm a princess!'

'You look beautiful, Tsumai.' Sasuke said. Keiichi was over in the corner of his sister's room, looking at the collection of Barbie dolls that Tsumai kept and began to take them down and play with them. Tsumai spotted her brother doing this. Surprisingly, she didn't yell at him like she always did when he touched her Barbies, but she had a frown on her face. 'Keiichi, Michiko-chan is supposed to be with Kenji-kun, not Takumi-kun!' she said, watching Keiichi make Michiko go on a date with the wrong man. Keiichi made a huffy face, but chose to ignore her and continued to play.

Aoi was lying in her crib, playing with her squeaky fish toy, gurgling in delight. Sasuke lifted her out and started to change her into a pretty rose coloured dress for the ceremony. Her chubby fingers tugged at the ribbons at the waist. She was so cute, it was hard to be mad at her.

'Well, I'm going to go get ready, so keep an eye on the kids, okay?' Hinata said as she walked out the door to the master bedroom. Sasuke sat on Tsumai's bed with Aoi on his knee, to watch his older children play with the Barbies.

'Hey Tsumai. What do you say if we go out for dinner, and then rent a movie for tonight? As a celebration for your first day.' Sasuke asked, drawing his eldest daughter to listen. Tsumai stood up with a bug grin on her face.

'Yes! I want to!' she squealed, jumping up and down in excitement. 'Me too!' Keiichi said, copying his sister's moves.

'Alrighty then. Let's get going or we're going to be late for the opening ceremony.' Sasuke told his kids as he got up off the bed and walked out of the room, Tsumai and Keiichi following behind him.

The Uchiha family were walking down the streets of Konoha to the Ninja Academy, greeting their neighbours and other villagers as they passed. Tsumai, however, was clutching her father's hand, looking a little troubled. 'Otou-san?' she asked in a small voice so that only he can hear.

'What is it?'

'I don't feel well. My tummy hurts.' Tsumai's free hand rubbed her stomach.

'Are you feeling nervous?'

'Mmm.'

Sasuke continued to hold his little girl's hand as they walked a little distance behind Hinata and the other children.

'You'll be okay, Tsumai. I was nervous too when it was my first day. But it'll be so much fun. You'll meet new friends, learn new skills, grow strong. This is a really good thing.' he said quietly, squeezing Tsumai's hand.

'But I'm already strong! I know how to throw shuriken and I know the Fireball Jutsu too!' she said loudly and sounding proud.

'Yeah, but you'll learn lots of other things.'

*v*

The opening ceremony proceeded without any problems and soon, it was over, leaving the adults to say goodbye to their children for the day. Hinata kneeled in front of Tsumai and pulled out a change of clothes out of the bag she was holding. She handed them to Tsumai who took them in warm hands.

'Here you go. Go change into these and then join your classmates. I love you darling.' the white-eyed woman kissed her daughter's forehead and pulled her in a hug. Tsumai snuggled into her mother's embrace lovingly. 'I love you too, Okaa-san.'

Hinata pulled away and stood up after a minute.

Sasuke, who had Aoi on his hip, held up his hand in a fist. 'Tsumai! Do your best!' he said in a confident tone. Tsumai made a fist back and then turned to run off to the main building.

The two parents watched their daughter as she disappeared along with the crowd of people, with a sense of loneliness.

'It's so weird.' Hinata's voice rang in Sasuke's ears, making him look down at his wife. Hinata's cream eyes were misty with unshed tears but she was smiling. 'It feels like only yesterday when Tsumai first learned to crawl, and now look at her. Where does the time go? Aoi's time will come in a breeze.'

Sasuke grip tightened on his baby girl as her name was mentioned. To respond to Hinata, he just sighed.

'Don't say that. We have plenty to do before then.' he said and then remembered that Keiichi wasn't with them. He looked around searching for his young son. 'Hinata, have you seen Keiichi?' he asked Hinata, who shook her head. 'Not since after the ceremony.'

Sasuke passed Aoi to her mother. 'I'm going to look for him. I'll be back.' He walked off leaving a slightly bewildered Hinata.

The Uchiha walked around various groups of people, some which he knew, to scout for Keiichi but couldn't find him. He racked a hand through his black hair in frustration. 'Where is he?' he muttered to himself in an annoyed tone.

Soon, he found himself away from the busy crowd of families and around near the back of the school. It was then, when he saw a tearful Keiichi walking across the grass and dirt. The older Uchiha, worried over his son's tears, went over to him. 'Ne, why are you crying?' he asked the weeping child.

Keiichi looked up at his father's face, showing Sasuke his dirty, tear-stained face and proceeded to cry louder. 'O-Otou-san!' he sobbed.

Sasuke lifted his son off the ground and into his arms, Keiichi bawling on his shoulder. 'Did you get lost Keiichi?' he asked in a soft voice, rocking his arms gently which seemed to calm down his children when they were upset. Keiichi sniffled and hiccuped. 'H-Hai.' he said in a small wobbly voice. In the presence of Sasuke, Keiichi was already calming down a great deal. 'Don't worry. I'm here.' he said as he started to make his way back to Hinata.

Hinata was waiting anxiously, with Aoi on her hip and her handbag in the other hand. Her baby daughter gurgled in delight at something that Hinata couldn't really understand. She could then spot her husband with their son in his arms. She let out a sigh of relief and went over to meet him. 'There you are! You had me so worried Keiichi.' she told her little boy who hid his face in his father's shoulder looking ashamed. Sasuke told Hinata what had happened and Hinata's features softened. 'Well then, be careful next time, Keiichi. Now, we have to go because I'm supposed to be at the Hyuuga house soon, and you have to be at Naruto's. But make sure you give Keiichi a bath first. He looks filthy!' Hinata rambled on for a while as they exited the academy grounds and back in the lively streets of Konoha.

-WWWWWW-

They arrived back at the Uchiha compound to prepare for the day. Hinata went to the main bedroom with Aoi reminding Sasuke to take her with him when he goes to Naruto's. Sasuke slipped off his shoes and entered the house after Keiichi ran inside to his room. He went to check up on his son, to find him playing with Tsumai's Barbies again. After that he went to the main bedroom, where Hinata was putting on a silver necklace with a violet pendant. Aoi was on the bed, gripping at the sheets and putting them in her mouth. Typical baby.

Sasuke slid past his wife, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 'Silver looks lovely on you.' he whispered. Hinata giggled and touched the cool gem stone with her petite white fingers. 'I got this from Kiba-kun as a wedding present. I always use it.' she said, lavender tinted white eyes glancing at her husband's dark eyes.

Sasuke opened the closet and pulled out the outfit that he wore this morning before changing into his kimono. Black shirt and jeans. Very casual wear for a ninja. He got changed quickly, before slipping to where Keiichi was.

'Okay, I'm going to give you a bath. Then we're going to Naruto's house. Sound good?'

Keiichi nodded, with a grin on his face. He jumped up with his hands in the air. 'YAY! I'm gonna see Yuya!' He ran an jumped onto his bed, rubbing some dirt on it. 'Keiichi, how did you get so dirty?' Sasuke asked with a sigh, as he gathered some fresh clothes for Keiichi.

'I was twying to find Otou-san, but I twipped. Den, I was dirty.' the small boy replied with that cute toddler lisp.

Sasuke rubbed his son's head roughly. 'Ah, that's alright. Now let's get you a bath.'

With Keiichi in front of him, the both of them walked to the bathroom where Sasuke began to run the large bath, filling it a little with warm water and and adding Keiichi's favourite bubble bath. 'Now come here. I have to undress you.' The Uchiha man gently removed all of Keiichi's clothes and then slowly lowered him into the bathtub. Keiichi squealed as his body came into contact with the water and used his small hands to splash the water. His big eyes stared in awe at the bubbles that formed mini mountains. 'Otou-san! Did you do dis?' he asked his father, who was squeezing some body wash onto a small hand-cloth. He proceeded to start cleaning Keiichi's body. 'Yes I did.' he said. Keiichi was messing around with the bubbles, laughing like he was in some kind of happy place.

After Keiichi was dried and was dressed in some clothes, Sasuke went to see Hinata who was about to leave the house to go to the Hyuuga house. 'I've got all of Aoi's things in here just in case, and I've also packed some snacks for the older kids too.' Hinata went through the large bag that was in her hand and then putting it near the shoes. After she kissed Sasuke on the cheek and Keiichi on the head, she left.

'Alright, let's get going, shall we?' Sasuke went to go collect Aoi, while Keiichi slipped his shoes on, with an excited tremble in his body.

* * *

**OMG i think i became really lazy in the end... (my fingers are so cold, so it's hard to type... )  
**


End file.
